


Miyu

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't know if this is a, Don't think i'll add to it, Eventual L/Yagami Light, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote his name as Raito instead of Light, Implied Underage, Just cause it seemed to flow better, Light has a daughter, Light is not Kira, Oneshot, could be, didn't think that far ahead, light is kira, or a, should I add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: There was something off about Raito-kun.( or the Light has a kid fic idea that hit me like a train late last night and caused me to write this story)





	Miyu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**ONE YEAR PREVIOUS**

"You can't do this to me."

It was dark, way past any time a normal person would have visited the park. But there they were, two people tucked away behind some trees. One holding a bundle in their arms.

"I'm sorry Raito." A stern voice replied "But I can't take care of her. My parents would kick me out. I'm already on thin ice with them."

"Tanaka-" Raito paused, took in a controlled breath and started again "Aya-san. I can't take her either."

Aya sniffed "Well someone has too. And she is yours." She gruffly added.

"She's also yours or have you forgotten?" Raito replied. See, this was why he didn't like one night stands.

"If you don't take her she's going into a orphanage." Aya stated dryly.

Raito thought heavily about this. He really couldn't take her. His parents would have a fit. And there's no saying how this would effect his perfect son routine but he was sure it could only cause problems.

"Maybe an orphanage is a good idea." Raito finally replied.

"Well, What ever you decide, leave me out of it." Aya held out the bundle again "I won't say a thing if you don't." She promised.

Raito quirked a brow "And how could I be sure about that?" He replied, reluctantly taking the bundle.

"I leave for London in two weeks. If this got out, my parents would never let me leave the country. Let alone the house. You don't have to worry." She was already walking away.

"What's her name?" Raito called after her.

Aya paused then shrugged "I didn't give her one." She left before he could reply.

Raito sighed then looked down at the bundle in his arms. A soft, sleeping face met him and he softened just the slightest.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

It took Raito longer then he wanted to find a sufficient home for his daughter (His daughter. He had a daughter and he couldn't keep her.). The sun was starting to rise in the distance and if he wanted to get home before his parents woke up he had to do this now.

"I'm sorry, Miyu."

Raito pushed aside his reluctance and walked up to the door.

**PRESENT TIME- ?/?/??**

There was something off about Raito-kun.

L has suspected him for a while but there seemed to be something else the teen was hiding (Besides being Kira he means) and L was nothing if not stubborn. He would figure out this mystery even if it kills him (Which, with it having something to do with Kira, it just might).

He had to admit though, Light's reactions were odd. And his habit to just disappear was also suspicious.

Over the following weeks L had kept watch on the teen he had noticed that Raito would seem to disappear for hours at least two, sometimes three, times a week.

Even Penber couldn't keep track of him. It was like he just vanished but L knew better. This ability to disappear so casually suggested he's been doing it for a while.

'Why?' L thought 'Is he meeting his accomplice? But then, Why would he need to meet them so often? Was he using this time to kill people?' L probably would have thought it to be the last point if not for the fact that nobody died at least 45.4% of the time he was gone.

'Unless he somehow is able to delay the deaths?' L wondered 'That could be a problem if true.'

If he could delay deaths then whose to say he wouldn't use that time to get an airtight alibi? Nobody would think he did it if he could "prove" his innocence.

'Yet if he was looking to create an alibi wouldn't he want to be seen?' L bit his thumbnail, eyes narrowing in thought.

That was the problem wasn't it? To be a solid alibi he would need to be seen in public or by multiple people.

'So where was he going? To meet a secret girlfriend?' But that didn't seem right either. 'Raito-kun always looked slightly depressed whenever he resurfaced.'

L could recall the smile tinged with melancholy tugging at Raito's lips the last time he reappeared for a meeting at the headquarters. L had keep close watch on Raito. It took nearly an hour for the sadness to leave Raito's person. It wasn't even an obvious thing. L would have missed it himself if he hadn't kept an extremely close watch on him.

'Why would he be sad? Even when I was watching him through the cameras he always seemed slightly off. Distracted almost.'

A look at his phone records didn't help much. Either he was paranoid and never contacted who ever he may be meeting with his phone or he contacted them some way else.

"L-sama, Your cake." Watari's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Thank you Watari." L replied, absently grabbing his fork and tugging the plate closer to himself.

'How then?'

How was he talking to whoever it was? Was he even talking to anyone? Was it instead a place that he went to?

L chewed thoughtfully.

"If it is a place then it is pretty well hidden." L stated aloud.

He tilted his head.

'Perhaps it's time I followed him myself?'

After all if you want something done right, You have to do it yourself.

'Yes' L thought. 'I'll do that.'

And if that didn't pan out, L was not against talking to the teen himself.

**PRESENT TIME - SAME TIME**

"You really don't have to help out so often Raito-kun." A motherly voice called out softly.

Raito turned from the crib to smile at the women.

"It's not a problem Suzuki-san." Raito replied.

"Enough with the Suzuki-san business. Hana is fine. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Hana said with a wave of her hand.

"Of course Suzu- I mean, Hana-san." Raito then smiled "Besides, I like helping out here. The kids are really great." He glanced behind him to the crib.

"And" He added "It's the least I can do for her."

Hana softened as she walked over to Raito, both of them turning to peer into the crib.

"You would be a great father." She stated quietly.

"Hana-san."

She shook her head "I know you can't take her." She smiled gently at him "But that doesn't make you any less her father."

Raito stared down at Miyu "Does it? I left her here instead of taking her in."

"You did it for her though. If you didn't bring her here who knows where she would have ended up. Not with that no-good mother of hers at least." Hana sniffed.

It was no secret that Hana didn't like Aya.

"Tanaka was leaving anyway." Raito reminded her absently, Reaching down to gently replace the stuffed bunny Miyu had dropped in her sleep.

"So? She didn't even think to keep her. Just threw her on you to deal with." Hana then muttered something in french.

"I don't think Tanaka would have liked being called that." Raito said, amused.

"Good. I didn't mean it kindly." Hana sniffed again before turning to Raito "You have a test tomorrow right? Do you need to study?"

Hana really was like a second mom to Raito. He had only known her for about a year but she took care of him like one of her own.

"I have already studied. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll pass."

Hana nodded "Well, Why don't you help me make some lunch then? No point in watching Miyu sleep like a creeper." She headed to the door.

Raito shook his head in amusement "Right, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

She gave him a long, almost searching, look before nodding and heading out the door "Don't take too long."

Raito looked back down at Miyu.

'I'll bring you home someday.' He thought 'I promise.'

**Author's Note:**

> A.N this is something I wrote at like 12 am last night. I decided to just edit it a bit and post it because why not? Anyway, I probably won't add another chapter as this really was just a random thought I had. If someone else wants to add to it though, Just ask. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Hana is half French, half Japanese. She was born in France but moved back to Japan with her mother when her parents divorced.


End file.
